


Stay the night

by Rubythebowl



Category: Dollhouse, The Social Network (2010)
Genre: AU, Crossover, Dollhouse s01e06, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 22:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubythebowl/pseuds/Rubythebowl
Summary: 官司过后的第二年，出差到加州的Eduardo在街头遇见了Mark。Dollhouse Crossover，但如果没看过也不影响阅读。





	Stay the night

**Author's Note:**

> 个个也探问爱恋不老的秘方　唯独壮烈离座可百世流芳

*  
“Tommy，你想要做个辅疗吗？”  
“非常乐意。”  
*  
“怎么了，Wardo？你沉默了一路。”  
穿着一身黑色板正西装的年轻男人收回看向车窗外的目光，看向身边穿着格子衫、正安抚性地把手搭在他胳膊上的尖下巴男人。“我没事，Mike。”他抿起嘴唇用微笑回应担忧的目光，随即转过头去，依旧盯着窗外飞掠而过的城市灯火。  
“只是……我又回到了这里。”  
已经两年了。  
Eduardo在离酒店还有两条街的路口下了车，Mike和他约定了第二天来接他赶飞机回新加坡的时间就放他离开了。Eduardo站在路边看着那辆黑色SUV拐了个弯消失在视野里，轻轻叹了口气，慢吞吞地迈动步子向前走去。  
五月份的加州，晚风还有些凉意。从天边蔓延而来的乌云冲散了晚霞，街边的霓虹灯于是早早地亮起来了。Eduardo有点惧怕这城市给他的陌生又熟悉的感觉，就像一切他在逃避的东西都要卷土重来。可他又隐隐期待着这种联系，就像他其实可以不亲自来一趟加州就能解决手头的合作事务。可他还是站在了这里。  
Eduardo自己都觉得有些可笑，他想自己大概是个无可救药、彻头彻尾的大傻瓜，才会怀揣着心里那些不舍得扔掉的、有害健康的变质留恋，站在离家几万公里的街头，看着街边的便利店想象那个曾经狠狠伤害过他的人也许在这里买过一杯咖啡。 他能在柜台前那片空地上勾勒出Mark的样子——大一号的深蓝色或者灰色兜帽卫衣，穿在小个子男人身上晃晃荡荡的。他一头深棕色卷发一直都乱糟糟，像棉花糖。从侧面看过去他苍白的脸颊还有点婴儿肥，下巴尖尖的，稍微嘟着嘴，说话的时候会轻微点头……  
一滴冰凉的液体落在Eduardo脸颊，把他从臆想中拽出来。便利店里空空荡荡，而细密的雨滴正从天上落下。一场雨，Eduardo想，这正是他需要的，提醒他他所渴望的人最终会带给他什么。  
于是Eduardo转过身，然后他看到了Mark。  
雨滴打湿睫毛，躲雨的路人脚步纷乱，但Eduardo还是在一瞬间就意识到那是Mark站在离他几步远的地方。他没撑伞，雨水打湿了白色的衬衫，面色苍白，绷着尖尖的下巴有些无措地站在雨里。  
“Wardo！”Mark抬起头撞上他的视线，小步跑了过来，颤着声音：“Wardo……好巧？”  
Eduardo看着近在咫尺的Mark，一瞬间竟然不知道该说什么好。看到Mark那一刻他唯一的反应就是……抑制不住的嘴角上扬。可接踵而来的就是现实带来的巨大沉重感压得他几乎喘不过气。于是Eduardo最终还是没能完成那个微笑，他只是疏离地点点头，“Mark，好久不见。”  
他想脱下外套盖在那人湿漉漉的卷毛上，又明白他们现在已经再也不是那样的关系了——于是他只是推着Mark的肩膀把两个人的位置挪到街边橱窗上的遮雨帘下。Mark很乖地顺着他的动作走过去，两个人于是就这样肩并肩地靠墙站着，沉默地看着越下越大的雨。  
“所以——你来加州了。”Mark率先打破沉默，“出差？”  
“嗯。”Eduardo回应，侧头去看Mark——正好对上那双湖蓝色眼睛的注视，于是两个人都慌乱地收回目光。  
“……Wardo。你还生气吗？”又过了好一会儿，Mark才再次开口，声音带着试探。Eduardo沉默了一小会儿，“我没有生你的气。”  
接着他的手腕就被温热的触感所包围。Eduardo惊讶地看过去，Mark正攥着他的手腕，低着头，“是我不好，对不起，Wardo。我从没想赶你走，所以不要走了。”  
真是孩子气。Eduardo惊讶于Mark竟然也会道歉，但看着他低着头的样子还是心里一软，“Mark，这件事情已经过去了，你不需要再道歉。”  
Mark没有松开，“Wardo，你知道吗？三藩市的面积是600平方千米，一共有852万人生活在这片土地上。”  
Eduardo被他这没头没脑的话弄迷糊了，他转过头去，“所以呢？”  
“而在这个路口。你我恰好相遇了。”Mark抬起头看他，脸颊有点红，“所以，这巧合值不值得一个吻？”  
Eduardo大脑一片空白。他甚至不知道这一切是怎么发生的——在他偷偷地、无望地爱着他好友五年后，在他被自己所爱的人背叛、对簿公堂、分隔几万公里之远失去联络之后，他从未想过有朝一日这份雪藏的感情能得到回应。  
从未想过。  
而此时此刻，被他藏在心底的那个人正站在他面前，有点失望地歪着头，用他独有的短促声音问着，“不行吗？”  
看在独角兽的份上，Eduardo想要给Mark一千万次肯定的答案。  
于是他干脆地握住Mark的肩膀，在对方有点小慌乱的眼神中吻了下去。  
他们在暴雨中拥吻。  
凭良心说，这不是Euardo第一次亲吻Mark。在他们都喝高了的某个夜晚，Eduardo有那么一次鼓起勇气趁乱亲吻了醉醺醺的、站都站不稳的Mark。而他始终记得Mark如同一块奶油朗姆蛋糕的又甜又软的嘴唇触感，这么多年来直到这天才更新了记忆——Mark软而凉的嘴唇轻轻颤抖着配合，试探却又熟练。 Eduardo抱着他，对方炽热的体温透过半湿的衣料传导而来，提醒他这一切都是真的。他从唇舌间窃取呼吸，听Mark在他攻击之下发出短促的哼声，直到两人因为缺氧而分开。  
“Wardo。”Mark抱住他，把头埋在他胸前，声音闷闷的，“雨不会停的。你不要走了。”  
Eduardo想说些什么，却被太过沉重的感情哽住了喉咙。他其实还是生气的，气Mark当初转身那么彻底从此不联系像是生命里完全不需要他这样一个角色，现在却突然像是没有他活不下去。他被这种反复无常弄的疑惑和疲惫，潜意识里却一直有股力量在驱使他什么都不想，只需要回抱住怀里的人——这几年来他渐渐平复了心绪，告诉自己打完官司一切就画上了句点，Mark只是他生命中一个逐渐远去的断点，尘埃落定，过眼云烟。但真的再次见到Mark的时候他才恍然大悟，怒气和悲伤可以平息，但是爱……过了这么多年，发生这么多事，却未减丝毫。  
他仍然爱着Mark，就像他们仍是柯克兰宿舍里通宵守在电脑前的那两个大男孩。  
最后Eduardo还是什么也没说，只是脱下已经被沾湿的西服外套盖在湿漉漉的卷毛上，把他抱进怀里。雨的确没有停止的迹象，有股暖流从胸口一点一点传导至全身。  
“Wardo，我爱你。”Mark的声音颤抖着，一遍又一遍，“我爱你。对不起。”  
Eduardo的心脏就像地基不稳的高塔一般极速崩塌下去。  
“我也爱你。一直都爱着你。”  
路灯亮起，照亮加州潮湿的夜晚。

Mark的司机姗姗来迟，载着他们回到了Mark的住处。作为Facebook的CEO，Mark的公寓看起来杂乱又狭窄，却让Eduardo感觉莫名的安心。Mark有点不好意思地把床上的衣服扔到一边，“呃，抱歉，有点乱。”  
“比起柯克兰你还算是有进步。”Eduardo环顾公寓，看到房间另一头的窗户上似乎写着些什么。他正想走过去看，Mark却拦在他面前，“Wardo，去洗个澡吧。”他塞给他一条毛巾，把他推进浴室，“淋了雨，会感冒的。”  
听到浴室里传来水声，Mark才松了一口气。他任由自己向后倒向墙壁，顺势滑坐在地上。他抬起头，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着头顶的吊灯，直到几乎被白色的光芒灼痛才移开目光。  
“就是这么简单，Mark Zuckerberg.”他用只有自己能听见的声音低喃着，“就是这么简单，你这个白痴。”  
Eduardo大概是累了。他开了一天的会，又淋了一会儿雨，洗过热水澡之后整个人都昏昏沉沉。Mark从浴室出来的时候Eduardo已经在床上睡着了。高个子男人规矩地侧身睡着，肩膀随呼吸缓慢且微弱地起伏，在身后留下一半空白。Mark于是坐在他身边，随手打开了扔在床上的电脑。 浏览界面停留在Facebook的个人主页上，用户头像的小方格里，Eduardo微微皱着眉，抿着嘴微笑。Mark向下滑，最新一条动态停止在五年前的今天。  
他一条一条看下去，那些烂熟于心的句子倒映在他专注的眼睛里。直到看完最后一条他才轻轻地叹了口气合上电脑，转过身去看着熟睡的Eduardo。昏暗的灯光下Eduardo的表情模糊不清，Mark看了一小会儿，才靠着他平躺下去，呆呆地盯着天花板。  
房间里一片安静，一时间只能听到Eduardo平稳的呼吸声。Mark毫无睡意，他屏住呼吸，盯着眼前空无一物的黑暗。黑暗是永恒的，他想，就算偶尔会被点亮，但光芒和热量总会耗尽消失，唯有黑暗不会消减丝毫。它是如此耐心地缓慢但不停歇地吞噬一切曾璀璨过的残火，将枯萎的希望蚕食殆尽，直至所有美好鲜艳都冻成永远不会回应的坚冰。  
Mark放任自己缓慢沉入那片粘稠的黑暗深处。Eduardo也会在其中，在那坚冰中——Mark似乎被这种疯狂的臆想魇住，他无法控制地继续在思绪里深潜——他温热柔软的皮肤终会变得冰冷僵硬，他的唇终会枯萎，蜜糖色的眼眸变成凝固的死水。他将无法再用温柔的、无奈的、低沉或者急切的声音叫着“Mark”，而成为一只沉默的失活的木偶，而最终……他将归于尘土，Eduardo Saverin，这世界最珍贵的造物，终究会化为千万粒尘土，成为风、海或者电脑硬盘以及其他能想到的来世，一切除了那个焦糖色眼眸的巴西男孩。  
亿万年之前，亿万年以后。  
他永远不再有机会对他说出那句话。  
Mark像是被一只僵硬的冰冷的手扼住喉咙。凉意从尾椎一路冷冻至四肢，心跳声快速震动着耳膜。他像溺水者般猛地抓住身边人的手腕，传到而来的温热体温缓解了指尖的冰凉。Eduardo被他突然的动作惊醒，迷迷糊糊地翻过身来反握住他的手，“怎么了？”  
“我爱你。”Mark拽着他的手，像被诅咒般急促地吐露心声，好像他不说出这句话Eduardo就会在下一秒化作星尘一般。Eduardo睡意朦胧，傻傻地咧开嘴笑起来，“我知道，Mark，我也爱你。”  
他像只大熊一般伸长手臂把Mark拨进怀里抱好，把脑袋埋在Mark的肩膀。Eduardo的体温迅速地将寒冷覆盖，Mark在他耳边颤抖着声音小声低喃，“别乘明天那架飞机离开。”  
“嗯。”Eduardo含混地答应着，把他抱的更紧了些。  
Mark终于在他的怀中沉沉睡去。

Eduardo在一阵烘焙的香气里醒来。他看着陌生的、空荡荡的床，有那么一会儿不知道自己现在在哪，但随即便被席卷而来的关于昨日的、梦境般的记忆撩拨的微笑起来。Eduardo心情很好地跳下床循着香味过去，Mark正穿着睡袍站在料理台前，顶着一头乱糟糟的卷发昏昏欲睡地煎着一片培根。  
“早，Mark。”Eduardo像个发现自家猫咪正露出罕见的可爱姿势的铲屎官一样小心翼翼地跟他打招呼，“你……在做饭？”  
“嗯。”Mark撅着嘴敷衍地回应，“马上就好了。”  
Eduardo还是没忍住走过去亲吻他的脸颊，接着在Mark有任何反应之前落荒而逃。他冲进洗漱间，试图用凉水浇灭心口燃起的火焰。他还是不敢相信他拥有Mark了——哪怕只是在这个早上。  
但厨房传来的瓷盘碎裂的声音打破了这种温热的气氛。  
Eduardo愣了一下，接着胡乱擦了把脸就冲了出去。刚煎好的培根和鸡蛋混着瓷器碎片洒落在木板地上，而在那之上，Mark空伸着手臂，冷着脸盯着眼前正指着他眉心的、那柄黑洞洞的枪管。  
“抱歉打扰你了，Zuckerberg先生。”拿枪的陌生男人用嘲讽的语调说着，“也许你们想要……”  
Eduardo想都没想地大步冲到对峙的两人中间，将Mark护在身后。持枪男人的凶狠表情在看到他的一瞬间变化为惊愕，并且迅速柔软下来。  
“……独处？”  
他用完全迥异的柔和语调说完了这句话，犹豫着放低了持枪的手。Eduardo很讨厌他的这种注视，“你是谁？你想要什么？”  
“Paul Ballard，FBI特工。”男人用空着的那只手晃了晃警徽，“这不重要，关键是，你是谁？”  
“我想你应该是搞错了，特工先生。”Mark抿起嘴，“我可没有犯法，所以请不要再用枪指着我。”  
“别这样，Zuckerberg先生。”Paul垂下枪口，“为什么阻止他说出自己的名字呢？你在心虚什么？”  
“如果你真想知道的话，我是Eduardo Saverin，是一位合法的新加坡公民。”Eduardo实在不想再听这个无理的FBI阴阳怪气地和Mark说话，他想这个傻警察一定是认错人了。果然，听到这句话之后Paul的表情一下子变得震惊。  
可Eduardo从来没预料到他接下来将会说出的话。  
“已故的好友，这就是你的幻想，Zuckerberg？”  
他近乎怜悯地皱着眉头，而Mark则绷着下巴一言不发。  
“……你这是、什么意思？”Eduardo困惑不解地看向陌生的男人。  
“你不是Eduardo Saverin，只是他们让你觉得你是，Saverin五年以前就已经去世了，你只是这位Zuckerberg先生买来的替代品。玩偶工厂非法拘禁了你，洗去你的记忆再换上别人的，接着把你卖给愿意出价的富豪。”  
Paul在说话，但Eduardo完全没有听懂。他只是试图听懂每一个字，但他完全无法理解。他转过身试图从Mark那里得到安慰，对方却躲过了他求救般的视线。世界天旋地转，尖利的耳鸣成为背景音，模糊的视线里FBI警员和突然出现的黑衣人扭打在一起，Mark试图接近他却被打翻在地，而唯一清晰的是有人抓住他的胳膊，发出让他集中精神且全然信任的声音，  
“你想做个辅疗吗？”  
他想他急需辅疗。于是他点了点头，随着身边那人快速地奔逃出Mark狭窄的公寓。

“——所以，”  
Mark坐在客厅中间的凳子上，用冰袋敷着额头的青紫。而留下这一印记的罪魁祸首却也搬了凳子坐在他对面，“给我讲讲，关于玩偶工厂（doll house）的事？”  
“Well，”Mark抓着冰袋，“你知道的，就是那种粉色的塑料盒子，里面有些可爱的迷你家具——”  
Paul蹭地一下从凳子上站起来，“Mark Zuckerberg，刚才在你房间里的是个已经登记在册的玩偶！难道你到了这种地步，还要骗我说那是Saverin死而复生？”  
Mark抿着嘴唇，一言不发。  
Paul把一个文件夹摔在他身上，散落了一地的照片。照片上都是Mark和“Eduardo”，每一张上都表明了年份，从五年前开始每年都有。随照片还有转账记录单，那是由Mark的隐藏账户转向玩偶工厂洗钱账户的巨额记录。一张失踪报告飘到Mark脚下，那个刚才笃定地自称为“Eduardo Saverin”的人在照片栏里微笑，名字一栏里却写着“Andrew Garfield”。五年前失踪，最后一次有记录的出现是在Rossum公司附近——Paul相信那就是玩偶工厂的背后资助者。  
而他果然没押错。Mark盯着那些照片，皱紧眉头。他沉默了很久，终于叹了口气，“我……很后悔。”  
“后悔不该参与人口买卖？”Paul嘲讽地接话。  
“后悔没能留住他。”Mark自说自话，“五年前那天，空难前一天，我们在加州街头偶遇。我其实很高兴见到他。我一直很高兴见到他。可我和往常一样没对他说这些。他想把过去的事一笔带过，平静地问着我的近况，是我执着地旧事重提，执着地激怒他，然后他……就这么走了。”  
他的思绪漂向更加深远的地方，Paul却也没再说什么，只是神情复杂地看着这个大多数时间都自信且坚强的年轻的互联网大亨。  
“我可以用千万种方法让他留下。我可以让他在离开之前知道我的心意，或者至少能将过去的事一笑置之，让他不带着愤怒和悲伤离开。但我没有。我只是自私地想要看他像以前一样被我左右，我不喜欢他摆出一切都过去了的样子，我需要他在意我。”  
Mark摇摇头，自嘲地笑了起来，“愚蠢的我。”  
“我很同情你，Mark。”Paul开口，语气软了一点，“但这也不是你助纣为虐的借口。你应该很清楚，就算给Tommy注入Saverin的人格，让他爱上你，也无法改变任何事。你在钻牛角尖。Saverin已经不在了，而他永远都不可能回来。我不了解他，但如果他真的像你说的那样在意你，Mark，他一定不会喜欢你现在这种状态。”  
“我没有让他爱上我。”Mark偏执地搞错重点，“这是最重要的。Tommy只是植入了Saverin的人格，我没要求任何附加设定。”他认真地看着Paul，眼神绝望而灰暗，“Wardo是爱我的。这是深入到他人格里的事实。这五年来，每年的这一天我都会重新遇见他，假装他还活着，而每一次我都能轻而易举地让他留下。但第二天醒来，他还是墓园里那座冰冷的石碑。这不是什么幻想恋爱故事，探员，这是自我惩罚，是刮骨剜心，是一次次提醒我我犯下的无法挽回的错误，这是地狱。”  
Mark看起来难过极了。他摁住自己颤抖的手，试图深呼吸，“不让他登上那架飞机，太简单了。真的太简单了。可我没能做到。我再也做不到。”  
Paul不知道该说什么好。Mark站起身，走到料理台前给自己倒了杯酒。地上还散落着早餐的残骸。他背对着持枪的警探喝干了杯子里的酒，边又倒了一杯边侧过头用往常一贯的高音调说着，“Ballard特工，我想你并没有搜查令吧？”  
Paul愣了一下，他本以为Mark说这些话意味着他即将坦白自己的罪行，“Zuckerberg先生，请节哀顺变。但做这种事情不会有任何改变。”  
“嗯—嗯。”Mark举着酒杯摇摇头，“我想你并没有资格教育我。”  
“那我不介意让一位联邦法官——”  
“——将你关进监狱？”Mark打断了警探恼羞成怒的威胁，“你擅闯民居，殴打他人，只为了一个失踪了五年的人，并且很明显，他现在并不在这里。”他抿着嘴唇露出在发布会上会有的那种自信的笑容，“大个头，这可不是伸张正义的时代，这是网络时代。你抓我去见法官，那么他一定会认为是你的错。他会朝你发飙的——”  
警笛声从不远的地方传来。Mark笑了起来，“一定是我的保安们打了911。你是想再坐一会儿看看我们之中是谁会被拷上，还是……？”  
“这一切都会土崩瓦解的。”Paul站起身，咬着牙低声说，“你也许不会被惩罚，我也许不会活下去，但这一切都会土崩瓦解。”  
“嗯。”Mark点点头，“我事业的第一个困难，就是来自那些不愿意接受事实的人。”  
Paul推开座位，大步离开。“去过你的现实生活吧。”Mark朝他的背影说，“如果你有的话。”  
房间里重新安静下来。Mark穿着睡袍，倚着料理台站在一片狼藉里，微笑着举起酒杯，  
“周年快乐，Wardo。”  
红酒洒落一地，晕出深红色的大片痕迹。

“我很不放心Mark。”  
Eduardo跟着Mike跳下SUV，皱着眉头说着。Mike把他让进电梯，“我会等你辅疗结束，然后陪你去看他的。我保证。”  
“谢谢你。”Eduardo弯起眉眼微笑，“我还没有吃到他做的早餐呢。哇，Mark Zuckerberg做的早餐！”  
Mike微笑着看着电梯门合上，然后轻轻叹了口气。  
“……他说不让我坐今天的飞机离开。”  
Eduardo半躺在牙医椅一般的椅子上，有点开心又有点愁地看向他身边正在调试控制面板的小宅男。“我今天不会走了，但我总有一天要离开。”  
“是嘛。”Topher微笑着示意他躺下去，“你也可以搬回加州，我想Mark一定很欢迎你回到公司。”  
提到Mark这个名字就让Eduardo满心欢喜。他安心到地躺倒下去，焦糖色的眼睛被蓝光照亮。  
Topher站在他身边，摁下按钮。Eduardo在启动的机器下紧绷起身体，发出不适的哼声。这两天发生的事走马灯般在Eduardo眼前闪过。枪和FBI，做早餐的Mark，“不要乘明天那班飞机离开”，“Wardo，我爱你”，大雨中的亲吻，Mark在雨中湿漉漉地朝他跑过来，微笑着叫他的名字。  
一切戛然而止。Tommy睁开眼睛，看到正冲他微笑的Topher。  
“你好，Tommy。”Topher温柔地说。  
“我睡着了吗？”他用如同孩童般清澈且空洞的眼神看向技术员。  
“只是一小会儿。”Topher熟练地回答仿佛他将这句子说过几百遍。  
“我可以走了吗？”Tommy小心地询问。  
“如果你想的话。”Topher点点头，看着他动作轻柔地从椅子上下来，走出门去。  
“好啦，天才Topher又完成了一项工作！”Topher从椅子后拿出一盘标记着“Eduardo Saverin”的硬盘，将它放入他身后一整架标记着各种人名的硬盘之中。  
*  
“我想你也许会需要这个。”  
Eduardo遇难后的第二个月，Sean闯进了Mark的公寓。他皱着眉头看着把自己弄的一团糟的Facebook顶梁柱，将一张名片扔在他身上，“你可以用它来安慰自己，只是不要过度沉迷。”  
“我不需要任何东西。”Mark蜷在角落，声音沙哑。  
“是吗？就算Eduardo你也不需要？”  
于是Mark出现在了Rossum公司建设图上并不存在的办公室里。名叫Adelle的女总管给他倒了杯酒，用令人舒服的英式口音温和地向他介绍，“世界上技艺最精湛的演员也不是全部入戏，演戏终究是演戏，而我们会给你提供一个真正的人，一个你正需要的、从你最完美的梦境里走出的人。”  
“哪怕是一个已死的人？”Mark盯着她。  
“哪怕是已死之人。”Adelle加重了笑意，“我们会使死人复生。”  
她将手中的平板放在Mark面前，界面停在那个微笑着看向镜头的犹太男孩。  
“很像，对吗？”Adelle凑近Mark，像是在诉说秘密一般轻柔地说道。  
Mark叹了口气，轻轻闭上眼睛，  
“成交。”  
*  
“Wardo……？”  
阳光灿烂的加州街头，Eduardo转过身就看到了那个他心心念着的小个子男人。Mark在他的注视下快步跑过来，抿着嘴唇露出一个拘谨的笑，“Wardo，好巧。”  
几万公里外平静的墓园里，雕刻着“Eduardo Saverin”字样的碑前放着几束鲜花。风雨斑驳了碑上的字样，记载着的他离去的年份，如今已经过了六个年头。

“今晚留下吧？”  
“还有，不要乘明天那趟飞机回新加坡了。”  
the end

**Author's Note:**

> 安利大家Dollhouse，真的很好看喔！  
> 看到第一季第六集那个痴情的互联网大咖，满满的Mark既视感（除了长相），然后就把剧情拿来用啦。  
> 开头的note是《念念不忘》的歌词，无论EM还是Jewnicorn都很适合


End file.
